scribbledeggsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roblox: The Movie/Transcript
Part 1 (Roblox Entertainment logo) (Doomes Pictures logo) (ScribbledEggs Studios logo) __TOC__ Part 1.1 Narrator: The Roblox world all started with this little gray brick. It is called 2x2. The people who had created it were ROBLOX, David Baszucki, Erik Cassel, TheC0mmunity and 1x1x1x1. Copied over and over, every other brick were its descendants. This brick has remained in the core of Roblox for 4 billion years. (In the early days of Roblox, then DynaBlocks...) DynaBlocks: Okay, we've started a new world! What should we call it though? Builderman: How about DynaBlocks? You created the basis for this planet! DynaBlocks: That's a good name! Narrator: The other two gods, TheC0mmunity and 1x1x1x1, had different plans though. They were the youngest out of the four. TheC0mmunity: I hope this place will stay safe! 1x1x1x1: Without any exploitation! (DynaBlocks stares at the two, suspicious. David and Erik stare at DynaBlocks.) Part 1.2 (Years later...) (Erik Cassel is walking by and peeks in 1x1x1x1 and TheC0mmunity talking about them wanting to exploit Roblox.) 1x1x1x1: Hey, C0mmunity, what should we do now? They've fixed every single bug and glitch in Roblox we've made. TheC0mmunity: I don't know, but I have a weapon. I created this exploding gun. (Erik's sweat drops onto the ground, making a noticeable noise.) TheC0mmunity: Who goes there?! (Erik blocks them in with a large brick) (TheC0mmunity explodes the brick and they get out.) (1x1x1x1 digs a hole) (Erik is running beside the hole, and gets blocked by a wall of 1x1x1x1's bricks) (Erik deletes the bricks and tries to take the gun) 1x1x1x1: C0mmunity! (TheC0mmunity builds a brick and pushes Erik into the hole) (ROBLOX and David are walking to see TheC0mmunity and 1x1x1x1 with a gun.) (David immediately notices) 1x1x1x1: Yes. (TheC0mmunity closes the hole) Builderman: No! (ROBLOX throws the two to a distant planet, Planet Hacker.) Narrator: ROBLOX and Builderman took their anger, TheC0mmunity and 1x1x1x1 to Planet Hacker. There the exploiters devised a plan to dominate Robloxia. They would not stop until everything was perfect and finished. Part 2 Part 2.1 (Present Day) (Michael is playing a generic shooter game) Michael: I need that sword! Die! (The opponent is on 8% health) Sam: Michael! (The opponent kills Michael) Michael: Look what you made me do! Sam: It's just a dumb game. Anyway, do you have any empty soda cans? I'm a competitor in this roped competition. Whoever gets the most soda cans wins a free roped! Michael: Sam! I just lost a sword! (Sam sighs and picks up 2 of Michael's soda cans.) Stacy: I made some pizza. Want some? Michael: I'll have some. (Michael changes the ROBox to TV and takes 1 slice.) Sam: You know, Stacy, this is boring. I want to have an adventure, do something fun. Michael: Go to Kohl's Admin House? Sam: No. It gets boring controlling all your friends after a minute. I mean a real adventure. I wanna beat up some bad guys, have superpowers! Stacy: Well, this is Roblox. Let your imagination run wild! Sam: Well, what could possibly go wrong? Let's just see where we should go. (In Slide 9999999 Miles in a Box...) (Sam is in the box) Sam: 3, 2, 1... (Stacy and Michael push Sam) Sam: Aaaah! (Sam jump-slides into Make a Cake) Doomes Pictures presents (Stacy comes out of a conveyor belt as a cake) (We then see a sign reading a ScribbledEggs Studios production) (We then fade to Robloxia and move the camera up to reveal a "ROBLOX" logo cloud. A noob tilts the "O" and a blimp makes the words "THE MOVIE" to appear.) (It then fades to night, where Sam's friends are now sleeping. Sam is trying to go to sleep) Sam: Ugh... Can't sleep... (He immediately sees a red light and wakes up. He gets his phone and takes a video of it and goes to sleep) Part 2.2 Part 2.2.1 (The next day) (Sam yawns) (He gets out of bed and makes coffee) Sam: Stacy? Stacy: Yeah, Sam? Sam: What should we do today? Stacy: Well, I've gotten really tired from yesterday. (yawns) Sam: Um, let's just watch TV. Part 2.2.2 (On Planet Hacker...) TheC0mmunity: We've made numerous attempts to destroy Robloxia. But we failed on all of them! 1x1x1x1: C0mmunity, I've identified two hackers named John and Jane Doe. Zoom out. They have a giant hacker headquarters underground. (He sends a microscopic drone into the Doe house) John: Jane, we can hack the main core of Robloxia and change everything. Jane: And then I can break some core components and prevent numerous things. TheC0mmunity: It appears they can help us exploit the code! Jane: Look, a fly! (Jane runs up to the drone and kills the connection) 1x1x1x1: Drat! We need to see their headquarters! (TheC0mmunity sends another drone to see. They go back into the Doe house and into the headquarters) TheC0mmunity: Whoa! We need to get them to help us! (1x1x1x1 transfers the camera to a nearby security camera) (John comes down into the headquarters) John: Have you dug into the central core, Jane? Jane: Almost. There's this weird steel piece that won't break off! John: They must've protected it! I'll hack and you break. Jane: Okay. (They go to 2 sets of computers and hack) Part 2.2.3 Sam: Let's see what's new. Low storage, no storage... (Sam unlocks it and sees Camera.) Stacy: I think you recorded something before you went to sleep. Sam: Uh, yeah. (Sam goes into the latest video and plays the button. He sees a red light in the camera. This time, it is more noticeable.) Sam: Oh! I saw a red light! I-I think there are aliens! Stacy: No, no, no, NO! I've known about this since I was 7! It's Planet Hacker! They're trying to destroy the world! Sam: I'm gotta tell Michael! (Sam runs to Michael and throws the blanket off) Michael: What the heck, Sam? (Michael is dreaming he is sniping a noob and wakes up) Sam: Michael! Michael: What?! Sam: Alien creatures! Planet Hacker! 1x1! Hacker! Michael: So you're saying aliens want to destroy the world? Sam: Uh, yeah. Yeah. Anyway, I gotta break this to the world! (Sam posts the evidence to YouTube) Part 2.2.4 John: Let's watch the news. (They turn on the TV and see the news) News Reporter: Welcome to Robloxia news! Today, we got a report that a loser named Sam has uploaded this video to YouTube. It has been proven to be real, and is possibly the ancient Planet Hacker. (continues talking) Jane: Is this for real? John: Looks like it is. We need Planet Hacker's help to hack Robloxia. Jane: We have to do it quick, because this may only last a minute. News Reporter: That was just one report! Now it's time for something unexpected! A new food called Green Pizz-- Part 2.2.5 Sam: Guys! Hackers are gonna take over this planet! Robloxian: What did you say? Sam: Hackers will take over this planet. Robloxian: Like we believe you, NOOB! Sam: No, no, no. It's true! I saw them! I had a YouTube video and news to prove it! (Many people laugh at Sam) Sam: I guess no one believes me. (He walks to his house) Sam: Guys! No one believes me when I talk about Planet Hacker! Michael: (while gaming) Sam, I guess you need more evidence. Sam: Oh yeah! I'll prove to those dum-dums that the hackers are going to invade Robloxia! (Sam goes into a closet and gets a professional telescope. He then blows the dust off.) Sam: This is my old telescope. I never used it when I was young because it zoomed in too far. (Sam puts the telescope against the window) Stacy: There could potentially be an invasion, so we should be careful. Sam: Yeah. Let's zoom! (Sam zooms in to Planet Hacker.) Sam: The Ultra Zoom. It takes up a lot of space though. (Michael comes out of the living room to see) Michael: Just use it! (Sam ultra zooms into Planet Hacker and sees a giant magnet.) Sam: They have a giant magnet! Stacy: They could use the magnet to steal people and make them into their own minions! I get it! Part 2.3 Part 2.3.1 TheC0mmunity: Okay, we almost have enough energy to make our own minions. 1x1x1x1: Hopefully we can get this done by midnight. (gasps) TheC0mmunity: Idea? 1x1x1x1: Idea! (1x1x1x1 starts putting medium rocks in the magnet to give it more energy.) Part 2.3.2 (Two noobs are walking home when they start floating.) Noob 1: Help us! (Noobs are broken out of their houses and teleported) Sam: They're taking all the noobs! (The noobs are taken into small spaceships) (The small spaceships soon become part of a giant spaceship) 1x1x1x1: Hahaha! We've captured all noobs here! Time to take the ones in games! (The giant spaceship starts zooming to Roblox games) (Toolbox and Greg are cleaning up their toolbox and see the giant spaceship) Museum Tour Guide: This is Ball 4x4x4. It was created in tw-- (They all hear the sound.) Tour Guide: What was that? Sam: We need to get into the games! Part 3 Michael: We have to do something! (Michael calls David Baszucki) Michael: It's an emergency! Come here! (David Baszucki quickly drives to Sam's house and comes in) David Baszucki: I know what you're talking about, but 1x1x1x1 and TheC0mmunity are too powerful. We have to stop them. Sam: Okay. Let's do this. Stacy: Let's go! (They drive to Get Crushed by a Speeding Wall, with everyone partying) David: I've been here in the past. Take these. (They drink some speed elixir) (All of the noobs in the game start floating) Stacy: They're here! (The two villains elevate down) 1x1x1x1: I have infinite power. TheC0mmunity: You cannot beat us. (They cause the glass and wall to explode, disabling the game) 1x1x1x1: David. David: 1x1x1x1. TheC0mmunity: We got terminated because of YOU. We-Wait, where's ROBLOX? (Sam grabs them by the legs and they elevate up) 1x1x1x1: You won't be seeing your little friend for a while. (They fly to oblivion) Michael: Well, I guess we won't get Sam back ever. Stacy: There still is a chance. Part 3.1 Part 3.1.1 (In the ship) Sam: Get me out of here! 1x1x1x1: Oh! I almost forgot - John and Jane Doe. TheC0mmunity: What about them? 1x1x1x1: We can use them to destroy Roblox. Sam: My friends are going to get you! Part 3.1.2 Michael: Stace! I have an idea: what if we get our own spaceship? Stacy: Well, I don't have any Robux, and spaceships cost R$10,000 at their cheapest. Michael: Let's just build from the ground up. Stacy: What about Sam? He's probably going to die now! Michael: Let's just go to other games. (They teleport to a tycoon) (A gamer called Nathan has just finished his tycoon) Nathan: And that is it for our Roblox tycoo--Who are you? Stacy: I'm Stacy, and he's Michael. We're looking for a Sam. Nathan: I don't know who Sam is. Michael: Look out! (A giant ball hits Nathan's tycoon and oofs him, making him respawn. It is revealed to be the ship, which goes back to Robloxia to get John and Jane Doe) Stacy: Oh no, they're going to get the Does, certified Roblox hackers! Credits Sam - DeSean Doomes II Michael - DeSean Doomes II Stacy - Editing Camera - Blender Modeling - DeSean Doomes II Editing - iMovie Visual Effects - Blender & iMovie Colorist - DeSean Doomes II & iMovie Title Design - DeSean Doomes II & Blender Song Credits Special Thanks Special thanks to you for watching this film! (DSG "Doomes Subscriber Group" logo) (DoomesPro93 logo) (Apple logo) (Blender logo) (YouTube logo) (Doomes logo) (ScribbledEggs Studios logo) © 2019 Scribbled-Doomes Enterprises and Roblox Entertainment. All rights reserved. Roblox and Powering Imagination are trademarks or registered trademarks of Roblox Corporation. The names and looks of the characters that did not originate from Roblox belong to their respective owners. This film was made without permission from Roblox Corporation. Scribbled-Doomes Enterprises is not sponsored, owned or endorsed by Roblox Corporation for the making of this film. No Roblox players were harmed in the making of this film. But some of them were terminated. https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/8ZPMZFZ